newnickelodeonfandomcom-20200215-history
History 1977 Homemade
Barney Goes To School (1977) 1994 Barney Live In New York City (1977) Care Bears Camp (1977) Arthur Arthur’s Baby (1977) Arthur DW’s Baby (1977) Arthur Arthur’s Lost Dog (1977) Arthur Sick As A Dog (1977) Aosth Robo Ninjas (1977) Barney And Friends Playing It Sale (1977) Fat Albert and the Cosby Kids ''Justice Good as Ever (1977) My Life As a Teenage Robot All Robot For All Seasons (1977) The Adventures Of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius Best In Show (1977) Freddy Aguilar the Show Are You My Greatest Bakugan (1977) Freddy Aguilar the Show April Fools Day I Can Laugh (1977) Maxie's World The Maxie Horror Picture Show (1977) Barney And Friends A Camping We Will Go (1977) Cow And Chicken The Cow With Four Eyes (1977) Whatever Happened To Robot Jones Parents (1977) Muppet Babies Eight Take Away One Equals Panic (1977) Bubble Guppies Who’s Gonna Play The Big Bad Wolf (1977) Freddy Aguilar the Show The Poetry Fest Show Spectacular (1977) Whatever Happened To Robot Jones Cube Wars (1977) Care Bears The Night The Stars Went Out (1977) Muppet Babies Of Mice And Muppets (1977) Barney And Friends When I Grow Up (1977) House of Mouse Donald’s Pumbaa Prank (1977) The Berenstain Bears The Wicked Weasel Spell (1977) The Berenstain Bears Ring the Bell (1977) Freddy Aguilar the Show The New York Brooklyn Aquarium (1977) Freddy Aguilar the Show The Ice Hockey Champion Game (1977) The Simpsons So It's Come to This: A Simpsons Clip Show (1977) Dennis the Menace Big Baby (1977) Pokémon Pokémon Emergency! (1977) Rugrats New Kid In Town (1977) TaleSpin Her Chance To Dream (1977) I Am Weasel I Am Crybaby (1977) Kipper The Dog The Gismo (1977) Kipper The Dog The Big Freeze (1977) The Powerpuff Girls Sun Scream (1977) The Powerpuff Girls A Very Special Blossom (1977) The Powerpuff Girls Daylight Savings (1977) The Powerpuff Girls Evil Octi (1977) The Powerpuff Girls Geshundfight (1977) The Powerpuff Girls Tough Love (1977) The Powerpuff Girls Bought And Scold (1977) The Powerpuff Girls Best Rainy Day Adventure Ever (1977) The Powerpuff Girls Meet The Beat Alls (1977) The Powerpuff Girls Twisted Sister (1977) The Powerpuff Girls City Of Frownsville (1977) Barney And Friends Let’s Help Mother Goose (1977) Freddy Aguilar The Show The Rare House Party (1977) The Flintstone Kids Freddy In The Big House (1977) Freddy Aguilar the Show Attack The Shot Foot Hurt (1977) The Ruff and Ready Show A Creep in the Deep (1977) Dexter’s Laboratory Old Man Dexter (1977) Freddy Aguilar the Show Easy As Lasagna (1977) Freddy Aguilar the Show The New York Hall of Space Science (1977) Doug Doug On First (1977) The Simpsons The Otto Show (1977) Dennis the Menace So Sorry! (1977) It's Punky Brewster Bright Eyes (1977) TaleSpin Plunder And Lightning (1977) Barney And Friends Going Places (1977) Pokémon The Problem with Paras (1977) Pokémon So Near, Yet So Farfetch'd (1977) Pokémon Bulbasaur's Mysterious Garden (1977) Garfield And Friends Box O Fun (1977) Garfield And Friends Unidenified Flying Orson (1977) Garfield And Friends Good Mousekeeping (1977) Garfield And Friends Return Of Power Pig (1977) Garfield And Friends The Binky Show (1977) House Of Mouse King Larry Swings In (1977) House Of Mouse Humphrey In The House (1977) Pokémon The School of Hard Knocks (1977) Pokémon Bulbasaur and the Hidden Village (1977) Pokémon Charmander – The Stray Pokémon (1977) Pokémon Here Comes the Squirtle Squad (1977) Whatever Happened To Robot Jones Summer Camp (1977) Recess The Biggest Trouble Ever (1977) Recess The First Picture Show (1977) Freddy Aguilar the Show The Big State Show (1977) Dora The Explorer Grandma’s House (1977) Alvin And The Chipmunks Baseball Heroes (1977) Barney And Friends Eat Drink And Be Healthy (1977) Phineas And Ferb Nerds Of A Feather (1977) The Fairly OddParents A Wish Too Far (1977) Freddy Aguilar the Show Spider Girl (1977) DuckTales Bubba’s Big BrainStorm (1977) Pokémon Princess vs. Princess (1977) Dennis the Menace Help Not Wanted (1977) ''Adventures of the Little Koala ''Circus Day (1977) Goof Troop You Camp Take It with You (1977) The Flintstone Kids Fred’s Mechanial Dog (1977) Freddy Aguilar the Show The Short Ball Hit (1977) Pokémon Attack of the Prehistoric Pokémon (1977) Pokémon Pikachu's Goodbye (1977) ''Meatballs & Spaghetti ''Woofer the Wonder Dog (1977) Freddy Aguilar the Show Ready For The Rock Girls (1977) Rugrats Angelica’s Worst Nightmare (1977) Doug Doug Rocks The House (1977) PB&J Otter The Greatest Sleepover Ever (1977) Aosth Attack On The Pinball Fortress (1977) Kipper The Dog The Long Walk (1977) Pepper Ann Green Eyed Monster (1977) Camp Candy Robo-Camp (1977) Recess Bad Hair Day (1977) Aosth Sonically Ever After (1977) Kipper The Dog Clay Time (1977) Doug Doug Can’t Dig It (1977) Doug Doug Didn’t Do It (1977) Yo Yogi Mall Alone (1977) The Simpsons Bart Gets Hit by a Car (1977) Bobby's World Bobby's Big Dream (1977) It's Punky Brewster Unidentified Flying Glomer (1977) ''It's Punky Brewster ''Brandon The Dialogue Dog (1977) PB&J Otter The Silent Treatment (1977) It's Punky Brewster Camp Confusion (1977) Dennis the Menace Yard Wars (1977) Freddy Aguilar The Show Animaniacs Comic Book (1977) Freddy Aguilar the Show The City Of Lost New York (1977) Tiny Toon Adventures The Acme Home Shopping Show (1977) Pokémon Battle Aboard the St. Anne (1977) Pokémon Mystery at the Lighthouse (1977) The Angry Beavers A Dam Too Far (1977) Pokémon The Punchy Pokémon (1977) Blue’s Clues The Grow Show (1977) Arthur Arthur Goes To Camp (1977) Aosth Blank Headed Eagle (1977) The New Archies Stealing the Show (1977) The Flintstone Kids Yard Wars (1977) DuckTales My Mother The Psychic (1977) Pokémon Primeape Goes Bananas (1977) Freddy Aguilar the Show Far From Hospital (1977) Pokémon The March of the Exeggutor Squad (1977) The Proud Family I Had A Dream (1977) Cave Kids Kiss and Spell (1977) PB&J Otter Poodle Power (1977) Pokémon The Misty Mermaid (1977) The Flintstone Kids Poor Little Rich Girl (1977) Dennis the Menace Building a Better Dog House (1977) Freddy Aguilar the Show The Future Of Star Wars (1977) Freddy Aguilar the Show Fire Emblem Of Freddy (1977) TaleSpin All’s Whale That Ends Whale (1977) Barney And Friends Practice Makes Music (1977) The Simpsons Homer Alone (1977) Pokémon Beauty and the Beach (1977) PB&J Otter Duckbird Alert (1977) PB&J Otter Watchbird Alert (1977) Pokémon Hypno's Naptime (1977) Pokémon Wake Up Snorlax! (1977) Pokémon The Kangaskhan Kid (1977) Pokémon Ditto's Mysterious Mansion (1977) Alvin And The Chipmunks Cinderella Cinderella (1977) Freddy Aguilar the Show Freddy‘s 4th Of July Spectacular (1977) Freddy Aguilar the Show The Fire Drill Express (1977) Sagwa The Chinese Siamese Cat Cat And Mouse (1977) Sagwa The Chinese Siamese Cat Cat Burglar (1977) Sagwa The Chinese Siamese Cat Fur Cat (1977) Tiny Toon Adventures Who Bopped Bugs Bunny (1977) The Simpsons Another Simpsons Clip Show (1977) Pokémon Bye Bye Butterfree (1977) PB&J Otter Practice Makes Perfect (1977) Pokémon The Battling Eevee Brothers (1977) Freddy Aguilar the Show The Doctor Syringe Test (1977) Cow And Chicken The King And Queen Of Cheese (1977) Pokémon The Ultimate Test (1977) Barney And Friends Look at Me, I'm 3! (1977) Sagwa The Chinese Siamese Cat Not So Purrfect Patient (1977) Sagwa The Chinese Siamese Cat Harvest Festival Race (1977) Muppet Babies Close Encounters Of The Frog Kind (1977) Muppet Babies The Great Muppet Cartoon Show (1977) Muppet Babies Gonzo’s Video Show (1977) Muppet Babies This Little Piggy Went To Hollywood (1977) Muppet Babies From A Galaxy Far Far Away (1977) Muppet Babies Muppet Goose (1977) Muppet Babies Good Clean Fun (1977) Muppet Babies Pigerella (1977) Muppet Babies The Muppet Broadcasting Company (1977) Muppet Babies Musical Muppets (1977) Muppet Babies Fozzie’s Family Tree (1977) Muppet Babies Journey To The Center Of The Nursery (1977) Muppet Babies Junkyard Muppets (1977) Muppet Babies I Want My Muppet TV (1977) Muppet Babies Muppets Not Included (1977) Muppet Babies Bug Busting Babies (1977) Muppet Babies The House That Muppets Built (1977) Muppet Babies Plan 8 From Outer Space (1977) Muppet Babies Elm Street Babies (1977) Muppet Babies This Old Nursery (1977) Muppet Babies Quoth The Weirdo (1977) Muppet Babies: The Next Generation (1977) Muppet Babies Buckskin Babies (1977) Muppet Babies Sing a Song Of SuperHeroes (1977) Muppet Babies Gonzee’s PlayHouse Channel (1977) Muppet Babies Babes In Troyland (1977) Muppet Babies Puss N Boots N Babies (1977) Muppet Babies Romancing The Weirdo (1977) Muppet Babies Is There A Muppet In The House (1977) Muppet Babies Comic Capers (1977) Muppet Babies Six To Eight Weeks (1977) Muppet Babies Goosetown Babies (1977) Muppet Babies It’s Only Pretendo (1977) Muppet Babies Operators Are Standing By (1977) Muppet Babies Whose Tale is It Anyway (1977) Muppet Babies In Search Of The Bronzed Beetle (1977) Muppet Babies Remote Control Cornballs (1977) Muppet Babies Bearly Alone Babies (1977) Muppet Babies He’s A Wonderful Frog (1977) Muppet Babies Happy Birthday Uncle Piggy (1977) Muppet Babies Get Me To The Perch On Time (1977) Courage The Cowardly Dog Perfect (1977) Codename Kids next Door Operation Interviews (1977) Regular Show A Regular Epic Final Battle (1977) Beyblade Shogun Steel The Bridge To The Future (1977) Yu Gi Oh Zexal Kite’s Fright (1977) Duel Masters Finalitousness (1977) Yu-Gi-Oh! The Final Duel (1977) Powerpuff Girls Z The Final Battle (1977) Astro Boy The Final Battle (1977) Spider Riders Arachna Power (1977) Avatar The Last Airbender Sozin’s Comet (1977) Beyblade Burst Final Showdown Victory Valtryek (1977) Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D’s Victory Or Doom (1977) Dinosaur King Fate Of The Cosmos (1977) Yu Gi Oh GX Return Of The Supreme King (1977) Bakugan Battle Brawlers A Little Help From My Friends (1977) Bakugan Battle Brawlers The Good The Bad And The Bakugan (1977) Bakugan Battle Brawlers The Final Brawl (1977) Bakugan Battle Brawlers Game Over (1977) Bakugan Mechtanium Surge Evil Arrival (1977) Bakugan Mechtanium Surge Beginning To The End (1977) Bakugan Mechtanium Surge End Of The Line (1977) Beyblade Metal Fusion Blader’s Spirit (1977) Beyblade Metal Fury Come Together Legendary Bladers (1977) Beyblade Metal Fury Diablo Nemesis (1977) Beyblade Metal Fury To The Final Battle Ground (1977) Beyblade Metal Fury The Lost Kingdom (1977) Beyblade Metal Fury The Missing Star Of The Four Seasons (1977) Beyblade Metal Fury Flash Sagittario (1977) Beyblade Metal Fury Hades Persistence (1977) Beyblade Metal Fury A Ray Of Hope (1977) Yu-Gi-Oh! Arc-V That's a Wrap (1977) Yu-Gi-Oh!: Bonds Beyond Time (1977) Kirby Right Back At Ya Cappy New Year (1977) Kirby Right Back At Ya Fright To The Finish (1977) Hi Hi Puffy Amiyumi it’s Alive (1977) WordGirl Rhyme And Reason (1977) Super Robot Monkey Team Hyperforce Go! Soul Of Evil (1977) Tiny Toon Adventures The Looney Beginning (1977) My Life as a Teenage Robot Historionics (1977) Ed Edd n Eddy’s Big Picture Show (1977) The Ren And Stimpy Show Fire Dogs (1977) Animaniacs Super Buttons (1977) Rocko’s Modern Life Dirty Dog (1977) Tom And Jerry Kids The Vermin (1977) Tom And Jerry Kids Deep Sleep Droopy (1977) ''It's Punky Brewster The Shoe Must Go On (1977) Chip N Dale Rescue Rangers Flash The Wonder Dog (1977) Care Bears Soap Box Derby (1977) Care Bears Dry Spell (1977) Care Bears The Old Man And The Lighthouse (1977) Care Bears Wedding Bells (1977) Care Bears Drab City (1977) Care Bears The Could Worm (1977) The Smurfs Sky High Surprise (1977) Johnny Bravo Red Faced In The White House (1977) Tom And Jerry Kids Maze Monster Zap Men (1977) Animaniacs Super Strong Warner Siblings (1977) My Gym Partner’s A Monkey The Big Field Trip (1977) DuckTales Dinosaur Ducks (1977) DuckTales Pearl Of Wisdom (1977) DuckTales Earth Quack (1977) Tom And Jerry Kids Haunted Droopy (1977) House Of Mouse Max’s New Car (1977) Alf Tales Cinderella (1977) Animaniacs Cuite And The Beast (1977) 101 Dalmatians The Series Two For The Show (1977) Tom And Jerry Kids Tyle On A Hike (1977) The Ren And Stimpy Show Dog Show (1977) The Sylvester & Tweety Mysteries Bull Running On Empty (1977) The Ren And Stimpy Show Haunted House (1977) Chalkzone School Of Destruction (1977) Pepper Ann Nicky Goes Bad (1977) Dexter’s Laboratory Game Over (1977) Tom And Jerry Kids Prehistoic Pals (1977) Tom And Jerry Kids Tom’s Terror (1977) Full House Beach Boy Bingo (1977) Rocko’s Modern Life Power Trip (1977) Kipper The Dog Hiccups (1977) Tom And Jerry Kids Droopy Of The Opera (1977) Tom And Jerry Kids Wild Mouse (1977) Freddy Aguilar the Show Freddy’s Nail Pain Hurt (1977) The Fairly OddParents The Big Super Hero Wish (1977) The New Adventures Of Winnie The Pooh Owl Feathers (1977) The New Adventures Of Winnie the Pooh Pooh Moon (1977) The New Adventures Of Winnie The Pooh To Bee Or Not To Bee (1977) ChalkZone The Big Blow Up (1977) ChalkZone Mine Alone (1977) Dora The Explorer Hide And Go Seek (1977) Dora The Explorer Bugga Bugga (1977) Dora The Explorer El Coqui (1977) Dora The Explorer To The Treehouse (1977) Dora The Explorer Boots Special Day (1977) Dora The Explorer Stuck Truck (1977) Dora The Explorer Save The Puppies (1977) Dora The Explorer Baby Dino (1977) Dora The Explorer Baseball Boots (1977) Dora The Explorer Dora Saves The Game (1977) Dora The Explorer Star Catcher (1977) Dora The Explorer Dora’s Pirate Adventure (1977) Blue’s Big Musical Movie (1977) Blue’s Clues 100th Episode Celebration (1977) Blue’s Clues Behind The Clues 10 Years With Blue (1977) House Of Mouse The Three Caballeros (1977) House Of Mouse Dennis The Duck (1977) Animaniacs Girlfeathers (1977) Droopy Master Detective Droopy’s Deep Sea Mystery (1977) Tom And Jerry Kids Cosmic Chaos (1977) CatDog Squirrel Dog (1977) Freddy Aguilar the Show Follow That Eyes (1977) Dexter’s Laboratory The Big Cheese (1977) Spongebob Squarepants Band Geeks (1977) The Fairly OddParents Schools Out The Musical (1977) Pokémon A Friend In Deed (1977) Pokémon Friend And Foe Alike (1977) Pokémon Friends To The End (1977) Cyberchase The Poddleville Case (1977) Cyberchase The Hacker’s Challenge (1977) Cyberchase Fit To Be Heroes (1977) Aosth Mad Mike Da Bear Warrior (1977) Aosth Mass Transit Trouble (1977) Aosth Road Hog (1977) Aosth The Robot’s Robot (1977) Aosth Super Robotnik (1977) Aosth Robolympics (1977) Aosth Robotnik’s Pyramid Scheme (1977) Aosth Prehistoric Sonic (1977) Tom And Jerry Kids Crash Condor (1977) House Of Mouse Mickey And The Culture Clash (1977) Little Bear Grandfather’s Attic (1977) Sonic Boom Eggman The Video Game The End Of The World (1977) Freddy Aguilar the Show Freddy’s Big Birthday Surprise (1977) Freddy Aguilar the Show Ms. Kleiner’s Big Show (1977) Freddy Aguilar the Show The Poetry Fest Show (1977) Baby Looney Tunes Take Us Out To The Ballgame (1977) Baby Looney Tunes A Bully For Bugs (1977) Baby Looney Tunes Backstage Bugs (1977) Looney Tunes Invasion Of The Bunny Snatchers (1977) Tom And Jerry Kids Catch That Mouse (1977) The New Adventures Of Winnie The Pooh The Masked Offender (1977) The New Adventures Of Winnie The Pooh My Hero (1977) The New Adventures Of Winnie The Pooh There’s No Camp Like Home (1977) The New Adventures Of Winnie the Pooh The Good The Bad And The Tigger (1977) The New Adventures Of Winnie the Pooh Goodbye Mr. Pooh (1977) Sagwa Fraidy Cats (1977) Arthur Arthur’s Eyes (1977) Arthur Francine’s Bad Hair Day (1977) Arthur DW’s Very Bad Mood (1977) Arthur Arthur And The Real Mr. Ratburn (1977) Arthur Arthur’s Big Hit (1977) A Pup Named Scooby-Doo Wanted Cheddar Alive (1977) A Pup Named Scooby-Doo Dog Gone Scooby (1977) Hey Arnold Roller Coaster (1977) Hey Arnold Eugene Goes Bad (1977) Hey Arnold New Bully On The Block (1977) Hey Arnold Roughin It (1977) Hey Arnold False Alarm (1977) Hey Arnold World Records (1977) Hey Arnold 24 Hours to Live (1977) Hey Arnold April Fool’s Day (1977) Looney Tunes Box Office Bunny (1977) Looney Tunes Blooper Bunny (1977) Rugrats In The DreamTime (1977) Rugrats Grandpa’s Teeth (1977) Rugrats The Big Broomer (1977) Rugrats The Big House (1977) Rugrats Cuffed (1977) Rugrats Weaning Tommy (1977) Rugrats The Inside Story (1977) Rugrats Candy Bar Creep Show (1977) Tom And Jerry Kids Scrapheap Symphony (1977) Kim Possible Movie So The Drama (1977) Sonic X Sonic’s Scream Test (1977) Sonic X Fast Friends (1977) Sonic X Flood Fight (1977) Sonic X So Long Sonic (1977) My Life as a Teenage Robot Escape From Cluster Prime (1977) The Powerpuff Girls See Me Feel Me Gnomey (1977) Angelina Ballerina Princess Dance (1977) Angelina Ballerina The Show Must Go On (1977) Animaniacs Wakko’s Gizmo (1977) Animanics Mighty Wakko At The Bat (1977) Animaniacs I’m Mad (1977) Animaniacs Dot’s Quiet Time (1977) Animaniacs The Big Wrap Party Tonight (1977) Phineas And Ferb RollerCoaster (1977) Phineas And Ferb Phineas Birthday Clip O Rama (1977) Phineas And Ferb Rollercoaster The Musical (1977) Phineas And Ferb The Movie Across The 2nd Dimension (1977) Kipper The Dog The Camping Trip (1977) Kipper The Dog The Little Ghost (1977) Kipper The Dog The Dinosaur (1977) Kipper The Dog Tiger’s Sled (1977) Kipper The Dog The Magic Lamp (1977) Kipper The Dog The Holiday (1977) Kipper The Dog The Missing Tape Mystery (1977) The Powerpuff Girls Movie (1977) Barney’s Great Adventure the Movie (1977) Pokémon: The First Movie (1977) CN Groovies Courage The Cowardly Dog (1977) CN Groovies The Incredible Shrinking Day (1977) CN Groovies Meet The Flintstones (1977) CN Groovies Yogi Bear (1977) CN Groovies Signal In The Sky (1977) CN Groovies I’m A Supergirl (1977) CN Groovies Jabberjaw (1977) CN Groovies That Time Is Now (1977) CN Groovies Atom Ant (1977) CN Groovies Rolling (1977) CN Groovies Power Of The Female (1977) CN Groovies Chemical X (1977) CN Groovies My Best Friend Plank (1977) Music Disney Channel Stars a Dream Is a Wish Your Heart Makes (1977) Lisa Lisa and The Cult Jam Can You Feel The Beat (1977) Lisa Lisa And The Cult Jam Lost In Emotion (1977) Aventura Su Veneno (1977) Collage I’ll Be Loving You (1977) Rockell In A Dream (1977) Camp Rock Play my Music (1977) Kelly Clarkson Behind These Hazel Eyes (1977) Sabes A Chocolate - Kumbia Kings (1977) Backstreet Boys More Than That (1977) Selena Gomez Magic (1977) No Secrets Kids In America (1977) High School Musical We’re All In This Together (1977) Camp Rock We Rock (1977) The Cheetah Girls One World (1977) Happy New Millennium Ami Suzuki (1977) The World’s Greatest R. Kelly (1977) RBD Besame Sin Miedo (1977) RBD Celestial (1977) Play As Long As There’s Christmas (1977)